This invention relates generally to valves for handling bulk solids and particularly to a pivotal gate valve of the type used in gravity flow applications to divert solid material from one pathway to another.
One or more pivotal diverter valves are utilized in handling bulk solids to direct material between alternate pathways. The problem that has heretofore been encountered, however, is that valves of this type do not seal tightly and some leakage of material occurs around the periphery of the valve gate structure. Also, with traditional diverter gate valves, the leading edge of the gate structure is subject to abrasion from falling material since there is no structure to protect it.